Phan Fiction: Body and Soul
by Blood Red Queen
Summary: Christine gives herself to Erik. They join as lovers in the solitude of his lair. Please read and review. All criticism welcome!


PHAN FICTION

Body and soul

Christine awoke to the sounds of the music box. She recognized the old tune so well. From the monkey shaped box came a sound that had often coaxed her out of the dark recesses of sleep.

She slid her legs over the side of the swan shaped bed and arose from the crimson velvet sheets. Walking down the stone steps she saw the old pipe organ and the glittering candles. Sat at the organ, deep in thought ,was a a man. A wonderful man, Christine thought, his name was Erik, or 'The Phantom' as the opera house preferred to think of him. He wore a sleek black wig the cover up the thin greying hair of his own. He was straight and tall with a strength to make any harlot's heart pound. The left side of his face was handsome with clear skin, a strong jaw and a light blue eye. His right side was burnt and deformed, with twisted red shin and hollow cheeks. His right eye was of a deep chestnut brown. To cover the deformity he wore a glossy white mask so only the eye showed. A woman would find it difficult to be near him, but to Christine, he was the most handsome man God had ever created. He would often paint her, as he was a man of the arts and the cave was covered in portraits of a woman with deep brown,almost black, curly hair and eyes of the same colour. Her pale skin, he would always say , was of starlight and was the perfect contrast with the dark of her hair.

He was now sat the organ, for music was his life. Christine came down and perched at his side silently so as not to distract him. He stopped and faced her.

"Good morning" he said in his strong yet quiet voice. "I am writing a new opera, I am sorry if I woke you."

"I woke on my own terms." she replied "What opera are you writing?"

He played a short riff on the organ, and Christine felt he familiar sensation of her heart swelling to the purity of the music and the shiver she felt caused by the ethereal tones. When silence descended again she sighed.

"It's lovely" she breathed, "You truly are an angel of music."

He paused for a moment, then faced her again.

"The opera's for you and you alone." he whispered gently.

Christine blinked in surprise. Erik took a quill and wrote on the top sheet:

'Christine: la Ange de musique.'

Christine gasped with joy. Her hair fell forward as she lowered her head in mute happiness. Erik leant forward and tenderly brushed her hair off her cheek. His mismatched eyes locked with her ebony ones and burned with such intensity she blushed slightly and caught her breath. Erik's mouth opened and closed again a few times with indecision and his hand trembled slightly as it traced the curve of her cheek. When he did speak, his voice was slightly harsh as it shook with emotion.

"You're beautiful." he whispered.

He kissed her. Everything she felt towards him crystallized in her as she closed her eyes to revel in the glory of that moment. His hand entwined itself in her hair to press her face forward into his while the other slipped her dress of her slender shoulder and stroke her neck. Her left hand rested on his broad chest while her right hand embraced his back. He leant forward, and, still kissing, they both gently fell back onto the stone floor......

Hours later, Christine propped herself onto her elbows and sat up. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from Erik's kisses and her hair was wild. She hoisted her dress back onto her shoulder and readjusted her skirts. Beside her, Erik lifted himself onto his knees, straightening his tie. He gazed at her with a look of pure joy that, if Christine has seen, would have made her weep.

She turned to face him and smiled, brushing her hair with her hand to try and tame it.

"I love you....." he said.

Christine stopped dead and looked at him, her hand paused halfway to her hair.

Erik suddenly dropped his gaze and his expression fell, thinking he had said something indecent, he looked at her apologetically and lowered his head and covered his face in shame

"I love you too Erik." she answered softly.

His hands lowered and his head rose. His face full of disbelief as he swung round his face to see her smiling.

After a long moment of silence he roared with joyous laughter.

"I love you!" he shouted as he stood up," I love you!"

His laughter died and he held out a hand to lift her to her feet. They stood facing each other for a moment. Christine felt her love for him burn in her heart so strongly it hurt. A tear fell down her cheek as she laughed softly. Erik wiped it away as he had done with her hair.

"Christine I have always loved you, and you have my word I always will." he said sincerely, clutching her hand. He lead her down to the boat. For now he had to take her back........

"And I you." Christine said as they embraced behind the false mirror in the dressing room. Erik kissed her again.

"I shall call on you again in three days" he said as he broke the kiss."They are becoming suspicious...." he began, but Christine put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"I know" she said "Three days...I won't tell anyone....I swear."

"I trust you." he replied, pushing the mirror open for her. As she stepped through his hand lingered on hers for a second, then he slid the mirror shut and Christine's reflection was the only thing she could see. For a moment she stood there gazing at the mirror. Then, smiling, she dropped her eyes, turned around and walked out the room.........


End file.
